Saving Cali Bee
by curling-crazy23
Summary: Having gone through a terrible ship wreck with her parents in search for her brother Catherine finds her self in Port Royal 4 years prior to Jack Sparrow being there. Will she help Jack get the pearl back? Will she finally tell people her true identity? Or will Catherine be able to out smart everyone in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction story and I'm super excited about it. Tell me what you think by REVIEWS! I would love reviews! Who doesn't love reviews! Haha got a little off topic didn't I! Anyways I'll make this plainly and sadly clear I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT DEALS WITH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. But I do own Catherine Cali Bee Branson (what a name), Lieutenant Nathan Samuels, and icky Lucy Darmish. Haha you will know later on about her. Any who read, review and review!**

Catherine paced the room trying to remember how she ended up in Port Royal. All she remembered is sailing with her parents to find her brother who managed to get himself in a predicament with Davy Jones himself. They where half way to their destination, when the ship they where sailing on had an unfortunate turn of events, but Catherine couldn't remember what actually happened. Pacing the elegant room that she was currently in, she keeps trying to rack her brain about what happened to her family. Suddenly the door handle starts to move and Catherine is startled out of her trance. Coming through the door was Governor Weatherby Swann with a shocked look on his face when he saw Catherine not in bed.

"Ah I see you have awakened?" Commenting on what he saw.

"Yes I have sir," she said not looking towards him. After a few minutes passed, she finally looked up to where Governor Swann was standing.

"Do you know where my parents are?" She asked hoping that he might know what happened to her family.

"My dear, when we rescued you, you where alone."

"That's not possible, they were with me when I was on the ship," her voice pleading and begging for him to be wrong.

"Then I'm so sorry dear, but they did not make it. When we found you, you where floating on a board across the ocean."

"But….I…no" Tears where now starting to form in her eyes. Seeing this Governor Swann moved forward and took her in his arms. Finally coming to her senses, she pulls back and crosses the room to stand at the window.

"My dear, do you have any other family in Port Royal? Anyone you can stay with?" He asked facing her direction.

"I-I-I…..don't have anyone else" as more tears started to fall from her eyes. Now Governor Weatherby Swann wouldn't have any of that, especially when this beautiful girl in front of him didn't have any parents left. He decided right then and there he was going to take the girl in and raise her as her second daughter. She was definitely younger than his Elizabeth but she couldn't be more than two years younger.

"My dear, you are welcome to stay with my daughter Elizabeth and I. I wouldn't mind having you stay in my house it's the least I can do since you don't have anyone else," Said the Governor.

"That is too kind of you sir and I wouldn't know how to pay you back for your hospitality and your gracious offer," said Catherine.

"Well let's get you dressed and I'll have a carriage drawn so we may show you around Port Royal and have a seamstress come and fix clothing for you. Shall we get going my dear?" He asked Catherine.

"Yes please, I would love to see Port Royal, but I must say you don't have to do the clothing, I insist that I am fine with what I have," she said waving her hands sideways to get him to stop him from objecting through her speech.

"Ah well it won't be a problem at all I must insist that this is to happen otherwise you will walk around in the same outfit forever. And we wouldn't want that to happen," he said to her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall" she replied with a smile that had not been seen on her face since before the accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Catherine Cali Bee Branson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Cali, are you awake my dear? It's an important date and we must get you ready for it right away," said Governor Weatherby Swann on the outside of her door. He kept banging on it until she finally did get out of her bed and answers it.

As she opened the door, the maid Mary Anne came running in with a beautiful dress in hand ushering Catherine to her changing facility. Ever since she arrived in Port Royal she told everyone to call her Cali. She didn't know why she made everyone call her by her last name but she couldn't help but lie about her whole name. Someone might recognize her last name from her famous pirate father and Brother Robert and Jacob Branson. Two pirate names that when spoken send fear right into the darkest soul of a pirate, but telling this to the governor of Port Royal which was known for killing pirates on the spot, no that would have been her death right there. So she gave them her middle name and took the last name of Governor Swann.

After Mary Anne finished putting Cali into the beautiful dress, Mary Anne did Cali's hair and rushed her out of her bedroom.

As Cali was walking down the hallway she heard voices. Listening to the conversation that was happening in the front foray, she happened to see Governor Swann, Elizabeth and the black smith William Turner. She noticed the look on Williams face while he was watching Elizabeth describe the dream she just had of him when they first met. Having finally noticed Cali being on the top of the stairs Governor Swann turned and waved her down with a cheerful greeting.

"Cali, my dear, you look absolutely wonderful."

Elizabeth and Will finally noticing that she was in the room turned and looked at Cali and nodded their heads in agreement. Finally noticing the time Governor Swann ushered the girls out of the room into the carriage. As Cali was passing Will and Elizabeth, she heard Elizabeth say goodbye to Will very formally. Probably has to do with the fact that he refused to call her by her first name, which seemed, to get Elizabeth's knickers in a twist every time. But that doesn't seem to bother him because he is just trying to follow the line of status that Elizabeth follows in.

Cali was excited to get this ceremony over and done with. The past couple of months that's all she has ever heard about, Norrington getting this and Norrington are getting that. She wished that people would find something more appealing to past their time with not constantly talk about Capitan Norrington getting a promotion. Especially when she was with Nathan, her best friend since she arrived in Port Royal four years ago. He was in the navy next to Capitan Norrington but he wasn't as high up. He was a lieutenant and possibly one of the nicest guys she's ever met. He even taught her how to use a gun, but it was always when they were alone otherwise they would be in serious trouble for the fact that a women was learning to use a gun. Little did Nathan know that William was teaching her how to use a sword. Well more re teaching her how to use a sword since her father and brother did when she was younger.

As she was standing in the front with Elizabeth and Governor Swann she could hear the ceremony music start and the guards fling their guns up and prepare for the Capitan soon to be Commodore to begin his walk down the aisle. She swore she heard Elizabeth gasp for air like she was choking but that possibly couldn't be it. These damn corsets seemed to be squeezing her body tighter and tighter as she was breathing. If she wasn't going to get out of it that monstrous piece of clothing she was going to die due to loss of air. Looks like Elizabeth was having more trouble with it more than her. As the ceremony went on and on losing the attention of Cali once again, she continued to fan herself to get some air into her lungs.

In the party after the ceremony, Elizabeth and Cali were off to the side trying to figure out how much longer they both needed to stay at this boring party, they were interrupted by Commodore Norrington asking to speak with Elizabeth privately. So naturally Cali thought she would go and find Nathan. After looking around for a while she finally found him off to the side talking casually with Lucy Darmish. Lucy is the worst women Cali has ever met. She never was one to judge someone right off the hop but when she first met Lucy she couldn't help but secretly judge her while she talked about who would take her to bed and call her their bride. She was always talking about how many suitors she has and how many more she was getting. She never really did say who she wanted to married not that Cali really cared but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Lucy for having so many suitors. Even Elizabeth had men asking for her hand all the time. William being one who wishes he could have Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Just when Cali went to tap Nathan on the shoulder to let him know of her presence she heard Norrington scream Elizabeth's name. Seeing so many people running towards them Cali thought it best to start running in the direction of the docks and try and get there first before she was stomped down by the Navy.

**CLIFF HANGER! But what will happen to Elizabeth, and how in the world can Cali run in that dress and corset and still be breathing…..or will she faint? These are the questions that make you wonder…lol just kidding. Review and you might possibly be able to get the next chapter. Maybe but if you must know I kind of want 5 reviews by the third chapter. Is that cool? Let me know. **

**Oh I must say I dedicate this whole story to the my beautiful Pip. LOVE YOU!**

**With lots of love,**

**Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Chapter two already! Woo hoo! Hopefully Chapter 3 is this fast! Thank you to my beautiful Pip for reading over and telling me it was Fantastic. Hopefully you all think it's fantastic as well….Review Review Review! I want to know what you think! Otherwise this would be completely pointless lol. Again I sadly DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! That's terribly sad, but I do own Cali and Nathan. Also I really don't like the Lieutenant that they have in the original movie. So I made it Nathan…funny how that works.**

Cali ran as fast as she could but with the weight of the dress and the corset cutting off her air supply she was getting weaker by the minute. She kept thinking to herself, that she needed to get there for Elizabeth; all of it is for Elizabeth. That self-motivation kept her running until she got to her destination, and tries to save Elizabeth's life. Well before she drowns Cali hopes.

Finally reaching the dock she saw a man leaning over Elizabeth with two navy guards. All of a sudden the man took out a knife and ripped Elizabeth's corset off. Cali gasped and ran even fast to Elizabeth. She fell to floor just as Elizabeth was coughing up the water from her lungs and gasping for air. The man was too busy starring at the necklace around Elizabeth's neck.

"Where did you get that?" he said. Elizabeth just looked up and grabbed the necklace as quickly as she could and threw it under her undergarments.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Cali asked frantically. She waved her hand signaling that she was alright and not to worry. The man that had been previously touching the necklace turned towards Cali with a curious look on his face.

"Have I threatened you before?" Cali looked up at him and noticed that he did look very familiar to her as well. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about this man that she couldn't shake off. Cali knew this must be someone of her past, one that probably knew about her and her family. So she shook her head and said no to the man. Just as he was about to comment on it, Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann and the rest of the navy had finally arrived at the docks.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Said Governor Swann as he grabbed Elizabeth from the man and wrapped her in a towel. Finally realising that Elizabeth was shivering he started to rub his hands up and down his daughters arms, pulling her closer to his body to warm her up. Cali got up from where she was kneeling and walked over to Governor Swann and Elizabeth, taking Elizabeth into her arms as well trying to warm her up. Governor Swann looked up and noticed that one of the guards was holding Elizabeth's corset in his hands. Realizing that the Governor was looking at him he dropped it to the ground and pointed a finger at the man that saved Elizabeth. Looking him over, Governor Swann gave a quick order to the guards.

"Shoot him" Commanded Governor Swann.

"Father, Commodore do you seriously intend on killing my savior?" said Elizabeth.

"Governor please, he just saved Elizabeth" Cali said with pleading eyes.

Commodore Norrington was looking at the man in front of him and decided he should thank the man that just saved the women he loved. Holding his hand out in front of him he said,

"I believe thanks are in order" while the man took a firm grasp of his hand, Norrington grabbed it and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a Big P that had been branded on his arm. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company did we pirate?"

"Hang him" cried Governor Swann.

"Father…Governor, please" yelled Elizabeth and Cali at the same time.

"Keep your guns on him men, Lieutenant Samuels fetch me some irons" Norrington said, Cali didn't realise that Nathan was there. Nathan returned right away with the irons that Norrington asked for.

He continued to pull the sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo that had a sparrow flying across a sun set. "Well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

The man looked at Norrington and said in a firm voice "Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Well, Captain…I don't see your ship" taunted Norrington.

"I'm in the market as it were" Jack replied with a witty smirk.

One of the guards decided to pipe up and make a comment. Cali couldn't seem to remember the name of him.

"He said that he had come to commandeer one"

"Told you he wasn't lying…..these are his sir" the other guard said, while giving Norrington Jacks effects.

Taking hold of what is supposed to be Jacks effects; he held each item up one at a time making snide comments about all of them.

"A pistol with no additional shot nor powder" taking hold of the compass and opening it up "a compass that doesn't point north" Finally holding Jacks sword, he pulled it out and smirked at Jack "and I half expected it to be made out of wood" he then put the sword back and looked at Jack. "You are by far the worst pirate I have heard about."

"Ah, so you have heard of me" Jack replied cheekily

Cali couldn't help but smirk at that comment from Jack and Jack noticed it because he turned and winked at her. Cali immediately frowned at that.

Norrington roughly grabbed Jack and slapped the irons to his wrist. Cali noticed that Elizabeth was getting angry at this little movement.

"Commodore, please I must protest!" she said trying to push her way through.

Norrington oblivious to what Elizabeth said turned to Nathan and said "Careful Lieutenant, Keep it steady"

By now Elizabeth and finally made it so that she could stand in front of Norrington to get his attention.

"Commodore, please this man saved my life" she insisted again. But of course she was again turned down.

"Elizabeth, one good deed is not good enough to condemn a lifetime of wickedness" he said trying to get past her.

"But it is enough to condemn him" said Jack from behind Elizabeth.

Cali nodded her head in agreement. Jack saw the sad frown that was on her face and thought it was the most curious and peculiar thing ever. He was still trying to figure out where he had seen her face before when he realized that the guards where done putting the irons on.

Out of nowhere Jack grabbed Elizabeth by wrapping his chains around her neck pulling her close to him.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Governor Swann

"I knew you would warm up to me. Commodore, my effects please….Commodore" Jack stated

Having no chose but to follow Jack demands, he nodded his head and Nathan gave Jack back his effects. Jack loosen his chains around Elizabeth just enough for her to turn around and give to the rest of Jack demands.

"Now, Elizabeth…it is Elizabeth right?" Jack asked

"Miss. Swann" She snapped back

"Now Miss. Swann if you would be so kind. Come now darling we don't have all day." Jack said

Elizabeth started putting Jack's hat and effects on. When she got to the belt part Jack thought he should put in his two cents in, "Careful on the goods darling" he chuckled.

"Come now love, you saved my life, I saved yours, were even" Jack said.

Jack turned towards Norrington and said "Gentlemen…..maladies…..you will always remember this day, as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" With that Jack pushed Elizabeth into Norrington's arms and grabbed the rope that was hanging and cut it right where the pulley was. This caused Jack to be pulled up and he spun around until he finally landed on a narrow wooden piece. The effect of Jack cutting the rope at the pulley caused a big piece of wood to fall down and hit the docks where Cali and the navy where standing on. Men were flying every trying to get Jack down or trying not to fall in the big hole that was now in the dock. Cali managed to move out of the way in time and wasn't affected by the dock having a huge hole in it now.

"Shoot him" yelled Governor Swann as he saw Jack getting away. By now Jack had made it across the way and was running across the stone bridge. Norrington was yelling orders when he finally said to his men to run after him. Cali watched as the Navy started to run after Jack with Norrington staying behind to ask Elizabeth if she was really okay, and telling Governor Swann to take both Elizabeth and Cali home. AS they waited for a carriage to come and get them, Cali just decided that maybe it was best if she were to walk home so she had time to think about what happened. Turning to Governor Swann and Elizabeth she told him that she was just going to walk home and meet them there later on, she just wanted to clear her mind.

"Are you sure Cali, I don't want you to get hurt with that pirate out there." Governor Swann said.

"I'm positive sir; nothing will go wrong I promise." Cali insured

"Alright, but I want you to walk straight there and I don't want you stopping anywhere you hear me?" He said back.

"Yes sir, no stopping just straight home." Cali replied.

As Cali was walking back through the town, she noticed that there was a large commotion around Mr. Brown's Black Smith shop. Cali thought about William right away and hoped that he was okay. And then she saw it Nathan was following Norrington as they were taking an unconscious Jack Sparrow to the brig. Nathan stopped following Norrington when he noticed Cali standing there watching them. He smiled and walked right up to her.

"Cali, shouldn't you be at the Swann house?" he asked

"What just happened? Is William alright?" Cali quickly asked.

"Just caught Sparrow, in Mr. Brown's place, yes William is alright, looks like he needs more sword fighting." Nathan said as he chuckled to himself. "Even you could have beaten Sparrow in a sword fight in your dress even"

"Nathan will stop, that isn't funny at all, and that is rude and insensitive" Cali yelled

"Whoa Cali, I was just making a joke about it, no need to get in a huff about it. And besides why should you care at all?" Nathan replied clearly not understanding what the problem was.

"Clearly, you don't have compassion because William is the one that taught me how to sword fight, and is a far better Swordsman than you are!" Cali hissed back.

"Where is this coming from Cali? I understand that you had a traumatic day but you don't need to take it out on me. I'm the one that is just trying to make you smile" Nathan said, he was confused by the way Cali was being right now.

"Clearly, don't understand. Until you figure it out, don't bother talking to me." Cali said and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Cali, I didn't do anything wrong to you" Nathan yelled at her

"You did Nathan and until you figure it out, don't bother talking to me" She said back to him and started to walk faster. She couldn't believe Nathan, how could he be so insensitive about other people who are not as high up on the ranking as he was. She was disappointed in him and couldn't believe him. The walk back to the Swann's was a cold and lonely walk. Making Cali realize that maybe she had spent a too much time in Port Royal. Maybe it was time for her to go and search for her brother once again. But in order to start finding her brother she will need help and she knew just the pirate captain who would do it.

**So what do you think? Nathan is a piece of work isn't he? Do you think Jack will figure out who Cali is? What is the past that Cali doesn't remember with Jack? Hmmm questions that will haunt you until I put up the next chapter right! But no worries I can answer them all if you want to review and let me know? Haha I again dedicate this to my wonderful Pip!**

**Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terrible sorry about the wait on this chapter, computer problems and my inspiration was out of town. But now that my darling Pip is back I can begin to write more often which gives you all more to read. Thank you to all that have Reviewed, made their Favourite, and Follow my story you all give me inspiration as well! By the way I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. Sad fact but I do own Cali, Nathan, and Mary Anne. Let me know what you think by REVIEWING!**

Cali arrived back at the Swann's Mansion furious and fuming. She didn't know what to do or to think about Nathans attitude. But of course she shouldn't get herself worked up about some silly navy personal when she had to plan her own escape. Her own rescue mission to say the least and that is what she needs to focus on if she plans on finding her brother. It has been four years since the accident and her brother for all she knows could very well be in Davy Jones' locker, but she needs to know in order to get her closure. And the one person who is going to know where he would be is the one person that seems to be facing the gallows. Not only did she half to plan on getting off of Port Royal in a ship none the less but now she has to break out Captain Jack Sparrow. She was going to need to think of a brilliant plan otherwise she's the one that will be facing the gallows with Jack Sparrow.

As Cali was walking up the stairs to her bedroom, she couldn't help but over hear the conversation taking place between Elizabeth and her maid in Elizabeth's bed chambers.

"I must say that William Turner is a fine man."

Elizabeth replied quiet quickly and with attitude towards her naïve maid, "that is too bold!"

Cali couldn't help but smile at that comment. If only Elizabeth wouldn't be so oblivious she would see that that boy was definitely falling head or heels for her. She was just blind to see and to set in society to act on an impulse. With her final thoughts she had manage to make it to her own bed chambers and thought maybe it was best for her to start planning in the morning when she had a new start to the day.

Walking into her room she almost ran straight into Mary Anne, making both of them jump once they saw the other. She gave me a sharp looking tell Cali that she needed to change right away into her nightgown and get in her bed and pretend that she was there longer before the Governor knows that she just got in. As Cali pulled the covers over her shoulders she heard a loud bang coming from outside. It sounded like a cannon going off from a ship. But that couldn't be who would attack Port Royal. Hearing it again and the screams of the people in the town she raced out of her bed and ran towards Elizabeth's room praying that she was hearing everything or she may have just lost her rocker.

"Elizabeth…" Cali breathed out in a silent whisper as Elizabeth raced out of her room to the front door where they could hear a bang come from.

"DON'T!" Yelled Elizabeth toward the door man, clearly not paying attention he opened the door inviting in the strange men that were taking over Port Royal.

"Ello mate" he said and shot the butler right in the face. Elizabeth seeing this decided to scream and started to run towards Cali. Who know realized what was happening to the town she was growing to love. Elizabeth ran right into Cali, both looking at each other then grabbed each other's hands and ran toward a room together. Trying to come up with a plan at the same time was more complicated than Cali seemed to realize.

"Cali go and find Commodore Norrington and Father" she whispered towards Cali

"What? I'm not leaving you?" Cali said back frantically.

"You have to! There not after you, there after me. You need to get help and come back and rescue me Cali" Elizabeth said trying to get her friend out of the house before she too was killed.

"No…I'm not going Elizabeth" Cali said definably

"You don't have a chose get out before they kill you, I know a few things that will slow them down and that will keep me alive. Have a little faith Cali" Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"Fine, but you come back in one piece otherwise it won't be just those pirates that will be wanting to kill you" Cali threatened.

"Don't worry Cali everything will be fine" Elizabeth reassured

With one last look at Elizabeth, Cali took off towards the window and started to shimmy down the wall. This wasn't the easiest task since Cali was in her white nightgown and it was catching on all the loose, jagged rocks on the houses outer wall. Getting to the half-way point Cali thought she would look around and see how the people were doing below her, when she heard Elizabeth scream. Cali wanted to go back into the house and help her, but with no weapons and no way of defending herself, all Cali could do is run to the safe haven and pray that Commodore Norrington was there with the Governor. That way Elizabeth could get another rescue team to save her again that day.

Finally getting off the wall Cali looked around her and what she saw was horrible. But since she grew up with pirates she knew very well that this was nothing compared to what they normally do. Composing herself Cali started running down the street. Noticing all the pirates in the downtown area Cali thought it would be best to find a weapon of some sort. Having seen a dead navy officer a little ways away Cali rushed forward and reached for his sword.

"Sorry mate, but I'm in need of borrowing your sword." Cali said to the corpse. Taking the sword off the soldier she started racing towards the haven. As she was running by the hat shop a pirate came out and started advancing towards her.

"Ello poppet" he said as his eyes travelled down Cali's body while he took in what she was wearing. This was pretty much nothing, because her nightgown was so revealing. Cali was sickened by the way the man eyed her hungrily. Cali raised her sword and charged at him noticing the surprized look he had on his face. She swiped her sword down causing it to go straight though his chest. Cali pulled it out so fast it was like lightning speed and continued on her way. As she went running through the town dodging and taking down pirates she ran into William coming out of his shop.

"Will!" Cali yelled to get his attention. Will snapped his head towards Cali seeing her running towards him. "Will, they have Elizabeth trapped at the house"

Will looked up in the direction of the Swann house and started running towards it. He didn't get too far when the shop blew up causing Will to fly backwards. Cali screamed and quickly ran towards Will.

"Will! WILL!" Cali screamed as she shook Will awake.

"Cali…?" Will asked, looking up at her. The first time Cali ever worried about William.

"You're going to be alright Will, how do you feel?" Cali asked

"Like a building just exploded and someone decided to sit on my head" Will replied

"Good then you wouldn't mind moving so we don't get killed" Cali replied sarcastically.

After that Will got up with the help of Cali, moving quickly through pirates and people to try and find a way to help Elizabeth. While running along Cali heard someone calling her name and couldn't place where she heard it coming from. Finally seeing Mary Anne running through the dead people and pirates, calling Cali's name trying to get her attention and get Cali to stop and come towards her.

"Mary Anne" Cali yelled to get the poor maids attention. Mary Anne stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction of Cali. Once she spotted Cali she started running towards her. Cali moved away from Will slowly moving in the direction of the maid. That's when Cali saw it happen. The second building that night exploded in front of Cali causing a massive force that blew Cali back a couple of feet. Looking up quickly and getting her eye site to stop seeing two, Cali looked in the direction she last saw Mary Anne. She couldn't seem to find the maid anywhere in the madness. Getting up Cali started to call Mary Anne's name trying to see if she would respond to her call, but sadly she got no reply.

"Mary Anne" Cali yelled looking frantically now all around for the poor maid. That's when Cali finally saw a woman in white and red on the ground just a little ways away from her. Running towards the body she was praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. Getting closer to the body Cali's dread was building even more, for the fact that the body was looking more and more familiar. Finally reaching the body, she squatted down taking in what she saw.

"No" whispered Cali. Shaking the woman's shoulders, Cali tried to see if the woman in front of her would wake up. But nothing was happening. Cali moved and turned the woman's face towards her praying that her nightmare wasn't coming true. Mary Anne's eyes looked up at Cali and there was no more light coming from them. Mary Anne was dead; the maid who had been raising her the past four years was now dead in front of her, while looking for Cali to see if she was protected. Cali had dread coming out of her, that when the tears started to flow she didn't even take notice to them. She didn't even notice that Will walked up behind her and was trying to make her move before Cali herself was killed. But Cali wouldn't move, how could she? This amazing woman risked her life to come and find her and keep her safe, Cali needed to stay and look after her body and keep her safe now. Will was now trying to force her to move and Cali wouldn't have any of it.

"No no no no….NO!" Cali screamed the last one before she realized that Will had picked her up and was now dragging her away from her poor maid. Cali was sobbing now as she was fighting Will off so she could go back and protect her. But as she continued to fight Will was knocked over from an extensive blow to the gut from a passing pirate. Cali was dropped from Will's arms and was rolling on the ground away from Will. She couldn't believe her luck, she noticed that Will was getting up when a pirate hit him in the back of the head with a bottle, breaking it and causing Will to fall back on the ground unconscious. Cali screamed once more before she realized a pirate came up behind her and hit her in the head with hilt of his sword. Cali was fighting hard to regain her consciousness but she was losing that battle and her vision then faded out leaving her world in black.

**Oh no not Mary Anne! Tissues for everyone! On a brighter note Jack will get out of Prison soon! YEY! Next Chapter Promise! Anyway the questions of the Chapter are: What will happen when Cali realizes that Elizabeth is gone? Who will tell Cali? Does she stand up against Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann to get her friend back? Does she follow Will? Will Cali finally talk to Jack about finding her brother? All questions will be answered soon my darlings. Anyways Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Thank you my darling Pip for editing and keeping me writing. Next Chapter will be up with in two days that's a promise.**

**Love **

**Kate 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so sorry that this is soo much later than I wanted it to but I promise that I will write the other one just as fast and make sure you get it sooner. Promise if not my lovely Pip is allowed to punish me! Pip if you read this you know what to do! ;) Read and REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS. Before I forget I would love to say thank you too….Loudmoon for reviewing on my last chapter! YEY! OH and I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN, if I did Johnny Depp would be my husband lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

The sun was excruciatingly bright when Cali opened her eyes. She saw bodies still lying on the floor and she suddenly remembered her sweet maid of four years. Mary Anne. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she remembered what happened to her maid the night before. She couldn't believe that she was gone from the world of living and until Cali passed beneath the veil would she see her dear maid again.

Deciding it was time to get up from the ground Cali slowly started to lift her head. She lifted herself up right until she was just sitting in the middle of the town. She looked around to see many people walk by her trying to gather their things, see how much damage was done, and tend to the loved ones. As Cali managed to get herself up on her feet she noticed a familiar body lying a little bit further away. Will. She started to walk to him when she heard a groan coming from his direction. Walking fast towards Will she saw him start to get up.

"Will?" Cali questioned. Will turned his head towards the voice that he had just heard say his name.

"Cali...?"He let a sign out "Thank God you're okay" he finished saying to her. Finally getting on his feet, Will went and embraced Cali putting some of his weight due to exhaustion on her. Realising that there was things Cali didn't know about, Will let go of her and backed away. His face then turned into anger as he remembered what he saw before he was knocked out.

"Elizabeth, they've taken her!" Will snapped

"WHAT? What do you mean they've taken her" Cali demanded to know, not only did she just lose her maid but she was not going to lose the only woman that Cali considered a friend too. Will didn't answer Cali he immediately started to walk towards the fort where he knew he would find Commodore Norrington and demand that they go after Elizabeth. Cali ran after Will wondering what he was going to say to Norrington and what Norrington would do.

"They've taken her! Elizabeth they've taken her!" Will yelled as he stomped his way in between navy guards. By the time Cali got there she was too late to try and calm down Will. But it was a good thing that Norrington didn't care that Will just stomped in demanding to know what they were going to do and get Elizabeth back. Cali moved to the back so she wouldn't be seen by Norrington and his men. She didn't want her presents known quiet yet.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man" Norrington said without looking up from the map he was leaning over. Murtogg started to advance on Will bringing an arm up to grasp Wills forearm. Will was so angry he pulled his arm out of Murtogg's hands and pushed the man away from him.

"We have to hunt them down, we have to save her!" Will yelled still ranting about Elizabeth. Governor Swann snapped his head up and started to glare at Will. Everyone in the room could feel the tension that was still building in the room.

"If you have any information on where my daughter is then please speak up and tell us." Governor Swann snapped back to Will.

Murtogg looked down at his feet when he said the next things, "That Jack Sparrow…."He stopped when he noticed that everyone was looking at him, but gulped down his fear and started to speak again. "He talked about the black pearl."

Mullory just shook his head at his work mate.

"More like mentioned it, is what he did" he said.

"But he…." Murtogg was cut off before he could finish his sentence by Will.

"We can ask him where it is. Make a deal with him to lead us to them" Will said getting a little carried away.

"No" replied Norrington sharply, "The pirates that invaded this port left Sparrow in his cell, ergo he is of no use to us." Completely ignoring Will once again as he directed his attention towards the maps he was currently reading. Turning towards the Governor Norrington said "we will determine their most likely course and launch our search from there."

Will, who was already angry didn't like what Norrington had just said and slammed down the ax that was in his hand, into the charts and maps Norrington was just reading. "That's not good enough!" Will shouted.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a black smith. This is not the time for rash decisions." Norrington said as he grabbed the ax and yanked it out of the chart in front of him. Norrington lowered his voice and said "Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth" Norrington turned away from Will and finally noticed Cali in the back ground. "Ms. Swann I didn't see you there, we had thought they took you as well as Elizabeth."

"As you can see Commodore I am perfectly fine and am indeed not on a pirate ship" Cali replied trying not to role her eyes at the man. She didn't know what hurt more, Norrington being the first to notice she was in the room or the fact that the Governor still had failed to notice that she was in the room. Why would he notice her, she was just the adopted daughter of him. Not his real daughter who was currently missing.

"Well I can say for us all that we are glad you are okay and nothing happened to you," said Norrington giving Cali a small smile and a comforting shoulder squeeze. Cali turned towards Governor Swann too see if he was looking at her now, but found that he was looking and absorbing himself in the map that Norrington was just looking at. Cali decided that maybe it was time for her to leave and by leaving she meant Port Royal. Turning away from Norrington she grabbed Will's arm and dragged him out of the Fort.

"Cali slow down" Will said trying to get his footing as Cali only sped up faster. Finally he got his arm out of her reach and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. "Cali what's going on?"

"Nothing Will, everything fines I just want to find Elizabeth so that the Governor is smiling and happy again" Cali said looking away from Will and trying to get moving again.

"I see what's going on, Cali I saw what happened in there, Governor Swann should of cared about your safety and health but he just ignored you. Elizabeth isn't his only child and he should care about you" Will said getting angry again.

"Will it's fine, she's technically his daughter and I'm just the girl he saved 4 years ago." Cali said turning away from Will and started to walk towards the Jail where Jack Sparrow was being held still.

"So what are we going to do to get Elizabeth back?" Will asked Cali as she continued to rush towards the Jail.

"We're going to ask the man that knows all about the Black Pearl" Cali replied

"Who's that?" Will asked confused

"Jack Sparrow" Cali replied, with a smirk coming onto her face, just as they entered the Jail.

**Hey guys! Sorry about this being sorter than usual but it's where I wanted to end this chapter at so next chapter you will see Jack again! Yey! Your questions are probably around the lines of Will Jack know it's Cali? Will Cali tell Jack about herself? And What happens if Will finds out about Cali's real identity? All to come my little readers plus I think a little romance should start, what about you guys? Let me know! Love you all and most especially I love my lovely PIP!**

**With love,**

**Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been such a long time, but I've been busy with school. Started University and I got to tell ya, not what I thought it would be like. I still sometimes see my amazing Pip, but I do dearly miss her! I'm excited about this chapter, around the same size as all my others. Hopefully you all like it and will Review at the bottom. Not that hard though because let's be honest you just type in a box and send it my way! Easy enough right! Big shout out to ****xxz0eyxx** **reviewing! Much appreciated! **

**Oh I also DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! If I did Johnny Depp would be mine and mine only. But sadly he isn't…I know right. **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! **

The guards around the Jail stood proud and tall as they waited for someone to challenge them. But who would all they were guarding was an elite well known pirate who didn't have good luck at all. But that didn't matter to Cali at all. She was determined to talk to Jack Sparrow if it killed her and it might do that if she didn't think of the right way to get by the guards. Who would she use to distract them? Cali was thinking for a while, and completely forgot about William the class A idiot who was perfect for the job. Turning towards Will, Cali made sure to whisper while telling him of her plan.

"I have a plan William, but you're not going to like it," Cali said

"What are you talking about Cali?" Will asked raising his eye brow.

"I need you to distract the guards while I sneak down and free Sparrow" Cali stated, Will starred at Cali for the longest time trying to see if she was kidding about him distracting the guards. Finally Will cracked and starting whisper yelling at her:

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"William, all you need to do it just tell them Norrington needs them and that you'll stand guard and notify them of any changes, simple and easy and straight to the point. Nothing to it William, now go and be a man and distract the guards," Cali finished while pushing Will out of their hiding spot and into the opening. There was no turning back from this and as soon as Will gets them out of the way they can carry on with the job they have.

Watching Will talking to the guards Cali realized that she might need a plan B in William does indeed fail at getting the guards away. But just as Cali was thinking this the guards started rushing away towards Norrington and they had a clear path to sparrow and probably about half an hour till the guards come back and question Will. So Cali went straight to business and pushed past William, rushing down the stairs.

There lying down with his hat over his head was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Cali walked slowly toward the sleeping pirate, unaware that Will was just behind her. Cali was unsure of what she should say; of it she shouldn't say anything at all. Maybe this wasn't what she was supposed to do. Maybe she wasn't supposed to find Elizabeth or her brother. Maybe her life as a pirate is forever gone and she's supposed to act and look like a princess. But she knew with even giving those questions a once over in her head that she was wrong, she was supposed to save her brother from Davy Jones and she was supposed to help Will find his love, Elizabeth. Cali didn't realize that Will had taken the lead and walked straight up to the jail cell.

"You, Sparrow!" Will demanded and by raising his voice got the attention of pirate right away. Lazily lowering the hat Jack looked directly at Will.

"Aye?" He said finally

"You are familiar with that ship. _The Black Peal_?" Will demanded of Jack. Cali was looking back and forth between Will and Jack noticing that Jack didn't really care about answering Will, but was going to have fun torturing the poor boy into a crazy, psycho fit.

"I've heard of it" Jack said eyeing Will up and waiting for his reaction.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Bloody hell" Cali murmured under her breath. Cali wanted to slap Will straight up the back of his head for even thinking about asking such a silly question. Jack looked up when he heard the curse come from Cali's direction. Looking her up and down Jack raised his eye brow lazily, seeing what he was dealing with between her and Will.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked unsure if he heard Will correctly, but seeing after a minute of silence that Will wasn't going to answer him he signed and answered the question. ""Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta" Jack stopped seeing if Will was following him so far. He continued on once seeing he had Will undivided attention. "It's an island that cannot be found, Except for those who already know where it is" Jack finished off.

Will kept looking at Jack finally letting everything that he last said sink in. "If this is a real ship…" He muttered to himself without looking at Jack. He lifted his head a second after looking straight at Jack and asked the question that came right to his brain. "Where does it anchored?"

"Again with the stupid questions" Cali muttered to herself. Jack smirked at Will question knowing exactly where this was going.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked

"Because you're a pirate" Will replied back. Cali rolled her eyes at Will once again.

"Oh and you wish to turn pirate yourself?" Jack said starting to get up from the ground.

"NEVER" Will practically shouted back at Jack. Then looking at the floor he muttered "They took Miss Swann"

"Ah so it is you found yourself a girl" Jack replied cheekily. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart then you two have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me" looking down at his fingernails. Cali smirked looking at Will seeing if he remembered building this jail cell many years ago. She noticed that Will's face went straight into his thinking face. Then it was Will's turn to smirk.

"I can get you out of here" Will stated

"How the keys run off" Jack replied

"I helped build these cells, these are half pin-barrel hinges with the proper amount application of strength, the door will lift free." Will stated moving towards the bench eyeing it up for size. Cali watched the whole scene taking in everything that Will was saying. Jack was looking at Will eyeing him up and contemplating if what Will said would be true. He looked like he finally came to a decision when he asked Will what his name was.

"Will Turner" Will said curious to know why Jack would want that before escaping. Jack eyes as Cali assumed would, lite up once hearing Will's name. He even smirked thinking of his now new leverage.

"Sort for William I would assume, good strong name. No doubt named after your father, eh?" Jack asked Will.

"Yes…" Will replied confused at why Jack would say that.

"Hmmm…Well, Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you two spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you and that lass next to you to the _Black Pearl_and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said putting his hand through the bars waiting for Will to shake it.

"Agreed" Will said with a small smile

"Agreed, now get me out" Jack said while waving his hands for Will to continue his escape plan. Will picked up the bench and put the end up against the door and gave it a quick jerk movement downward causing the door to break right off. Cali had been quiet throughout the whole exchange between Jack and Will not wanting to interrupt Will from getting Jack out of the Jail like she knew he would.

"Let's get out of here, someone would of heard that" Cali said already racing up the steps, with Will on her heels.

"Not without my effects" Jack replied, grabbing his things from the wall where the guards had put them earlier.

Cali exited the Jail looking around for guards, not seeing any she ushered Will and Jack out of the jail taking the tail end. She continued to look around in case someone was following them.

As they continued to run down the streets of Port Royal, Cali noticed that Will was slowing down to hide behind some bushes to map out the rest of the escape route that Jack had yet to inform them of. Ducking behind the same bush with Jack in the middle Cali waited for Jack to continue with the plan. Jack quickly told them of the plan making sure Will understood everything he said. But it seemed Will couldn't get passed stealing or commandeering as Jack put it, one of Norrington's ships.

"Where going to steal that ship?" Will asked for the fourteenth time.

"Not steal, Commandeer, nautical terms" Jack replied once again. Cali gave up on listening to Will complain about stealing the ship. But Jack interrupted, "Now tell me boy, how far are you willing to go for this girl?"

"I'd die for her" Will replied. Cali rolled her eyes; this seems to be happening a lot she thought. But poor stupid William would die for Elizabeth. He just didn't seem to see that dying for someone isn't worth it sometimes. Not to Cali anyways.

"Oh good" Jack replied looking out towards the ships once more. He slowly turned and looked towards Cali finally noticing her appearance. "What about you love? What's in it for you?"

"The challenge and thrill of an adventure" Cali replied looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"Good choice of words there darling" he said with a grin. Cali glared and looked away from Jack. Maybe he didn't realize who she was; maybe he was just as stupid as Will and couldn't see the answers in front of him even if it bit him in the ass. Cali sighed looking once again out towards the ships taking in the mask and sails. Remembering exactly what it felt like to sail when she was little. The freedom of the vast open sea and the constant reminder life being precious. She seemed to have forgotten these feelings. But at that moment she didn't care because she was one step closer to finding her family once again, all she had to do was save a stupid heiress. How hard is that going to be?

**Oh how wrong is Cali right? When will she ever learn, that things don't come the easy way…or at least not in this story! What do you guys think of this Chapter? Good, bad, ugly, beautiful…Let me know by…. REVIEWING! Just at the bottom. I know you see it because like I said a BIG BOX just sitting there to be typed in! DO IT! Peer pressure, just kidding. **** Loves to all you readers and I really do want to hear from you all, I'm not just making it up. Love love love! **

**Love you all, including you my sweet Pip,**

**Kate **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies,**

**It's been crazy and I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm terribly sorry my lovely readers, but I've had a lot of family deaths plus university it's just been crazy! I also didn't get reviews…..what no love for me? I'm sorry it's been soo long but I really do want to know if you like this story or if you think this is just a stupid story to begin with! Let me know, big box you can review in and I will love you forever! Swear I will! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but if I did Johnny Depp would be mine! MUWWHAHAHA! Sorry lost myself for a minute there.**

**Hope you like it! Let me know by REVIEWING!**

Cali looked from Jack to will trying to figure out how they were going to get from the beach to dauntless. This crazy plan that jack was so sure was going to work, didn't seem like the easiest of all plans. Jack was too busy muttering to himself trying to figure out the first step to his plan he didn't see Cali watching his every move. She didn't know why Jack didn't recognize her but she had to be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know her. Having no one know her these past years gave her the leeway to finally get some of her life together. Of course she didn't exactly know if she wanted to go back to her old life of pirating or stay in her rich poised life now, where everyone knew her because of Governor Swann. No she never figured out which life she wanted more, she loved being in a stable home where her only worries are which dress she'll have to wear to the tea tomorrow, but she missed the smell of the sea and the wind on her hair. She missed the freedom of never having to dock, except for food. She missed listening to the oldest crew member telling old stories about Davy Jones and Calypso. She missed hearing her mother's laugh and her father's loving embraced. Most of all she missed her brother. The one man in her life who wouldn't leave her alone, the one man she trusted the most with her life. Her brother the man who gave her jewelry to keep her mouth shut when he broke one of her father's rules. And when he went to be with another captain and another ship it nearly tore her apart. He promised to visit when he was at the same port as the rest of them. He promised to not get hurt and to never get in trouble with any pirate, unless necessary. He promised to always be with her. This is why he gave her a locket. He had got to a smithy and paid lots if money to have it engraved with his name on the back of it. So she would always remember him. Though how could she ever forget. As Cali had been in her daze she had forgotten that she had been looking at Jack. Her hand went to her chest where her locket hung loosely against her heart. She signed and hoped that they would be moving soon otherwise she would soon be getting too emotional for every bodies liking. Looking up she noticed Jack looking at her hand which was still wrapped around her locket.

"Where'd you get that locket love?" Jack asked, trying to remember where he had seen it.

"A man gave it to me, so that I would always remember him," Cali replied noticing Jack frown when he heard her answer.

"Well where is this mysterious man?" Jack asked trying to make his voice sound even.

"I don't know, he disappeared a few years ago," Cali replied with a sign.

Jack pursed his lips together, he didn't want to think that this beautiful women in front of him had another man out there that she was "in love" with. Little did he know that they were in fact siblings and it was only sibling love. Jack shook his head and decided to tell the two about his plan.

Jack and Will went straight to the dingy picking it up and heading for the water. Cali followed straight after them and went to stand in between them. She put her hands up to somehow help the men portage this little boat under the water and get them to the dauntless.

"This is either madness or...brilliance!" Will exclaimed.

"Remarkable how those two traits coincide" Jack replied with a laugh. Cali just rolled her eyes at the two men, trying to focus on the fact her feet were just barely touching the ground underneath her.

She didn't realize how close they had been to the dauntless when she bumped into Jacks body. Jacks head turned to look at her.

"Careful love" Jack said with a smirk, Cali couldn't help but roll her eyes at that comment.

Jack pushed the boat up and over his head and Cali's and made a mad swim toward the rope that was leading up toward the ship. Jack started climbing it and hadn't realized that Cali had started swimming up towards the open air. Will seemed to follow right after Cali leaving Jack at the bottomed on the Sea. Shaking his head he, decided to follow the two up toward the sea level. Once up there he took the lead and started to climb the same rope he had perilously tried to climb. Cali looked up at the boat and realized there was another rope hanging into the sea water waiting for her to climb it. Swimming over to the other rope Cali started climbing it just as fast if not faster than jack.

"Eh, love what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jack whispered not wanting to give away their positions.

"Well what does it look like Sparrow? I'm climbing a rope like you are. "Cali replied sarcastically. Jack seemed to realize her tone and gave her. Raised eye brow, Will who had been climbing Jacks rope, finally caught up with them.

"What's going on here?" Will asked. Jack looked down and shook his head not wanting to answer the whelps' question. He continued to climb making sure he made it to the top before Cali did. He grabbed the rail and pulled himself up and over on to the deck of the dauntless, Cali and Will following right after him.

"Everyone stay calm! We're talking over the ship!" Jack yelled to get their attention.

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled from Jack's right side, Cali and Jack both looked at him while the crew of the dauntless started laughing at them.

"Really William!" Cali whispered yelled at him. Will just looked at her sheepishly trying not to be embarrassed by the situation.

Cali noticed that one of Norrington's men walk forward with a smirk gracing his face. She thought she remembered him being called Gillette.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette said with the smirk still gracing his lips. Jack just looked at him with a smug expression and finally replied.

"Son, I'm captain jack sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said with a smirk now on his face. Cali couldn't help but knee again roll her eyes at Jack's arrogance. She noticed Jack raise his pistol to Gillette head. Gillette seemed to notice how he wasn't going to win this battle and immediately ran to the dingy with his men following right behind him.

Watching as the Royal Navy left, Cali turned towards Jack with a questioning look on her face.

"What's the second part now Sparrow?" Cali asked with sarcasm clear in her words.

"Cut the Ritter chain and all the ropes dealing with the sail, we'll then wait for them to come with the interceptor, and swing on to it, then sail into the horizon." Jack said speaking fast and quickly to get everyone moving as fast as they could.

Cali went and immediately started cutting the ropes for the sails, while Jack and Will dissembled the Ritter chain. Cali looked up to see how much longer they had and it was a good thing she looked up when she did, because there was Norrington coming with the interceptor. She couldn't believe that Jack's plan was actually working. Looking up to see if Jack had noticed, she was surprised to see Will right in front of her.

"Jack says we have to hide, before Norrington can see us. That way we can grab a rope and swing across" Cali just nodded and went to a hiding spot behind a big barrel in the corner. No one could see her and no one would notice if she had managed to get to the ropes and swing across. Virtually invisible.

As Norrington's men crossed on to the dauntless with Norrington right behind them she saw Jack and Will already moving towards the ropes. Getting up from her spot she ducked and crawled towards the ropes getting there the same time as the men. Jack started handing a rope to Will and grabbed on for himself. He turned to Cali with a hand extended.

. "Come on love haven't gotten all day," Jack said trying to get Cali to take his hand. Cali scoffed and put her arms around Jack's neck, while jack scooped her up and jumped off the dauntless. Cali didn't close her eyes or scream like Jack had expected she would, she just landed on her feet let go of Jack and started cutting the ropes that Norrington and his men could use to swing back onto the interceptor.

Cali didn't even realize that Nathan had been on the ship as well, until she turned around to see him starring right at her in disbelief.

"Cali? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan yelled, his face scrunching up in anger.

"You wouldn't understand Nathan, no one can understand!" Cali yelled back, not caring at all if he was angry at her.

"So you're stealing a ship with a pirate for no damn reason?" Nathan was completely furious with her.

"I have my damn reasons Nathan, you wouldn't understand the reasons I'm doing this for" Cali replied not even caring if he was concerned anymore.

"Cali if you just trying to prove a point, you've proven it. Now get your ass back here, before Norrington sees you helping a pirate." Nathan was now looking over his shoulder to see if Norrington was close.

"Go to hell Nathan! You're not my brother, nor are you my father and you're sure as hell aren't my lover so you don't get to tell me what the hell I should and shouldn't do!" Cali yelled cutting the last rope with her sword. She was turning away when she heard Norrington yelling commands again.

"Sailors to the interceptor! Now quickly!" Norrington yelled as he saw the three of them on the other ship.

"Thank you commodore, for getting us ready to make sail. We'd have had a hard time doing it ourselves!" Jack grinned has he saw one of Norrington's men try to swing across and miss. Cali just couldn't believe his plan had worked.

Cali looked and saw that Jack was looking once more at her.

"What?" Cali snapped at Jack.

"Nothing love, just didn't think you would of followed us." Jack replied

"I did say I wanted an adventure didn't I Sparrow and this is an adventure." Cali stated trying to figure out what Jack was going on about. Jack never replied, just turned his head and looked forward.

Will was looking around the deck of the interceptor taking in the very details of the ship. He couldn't believe he actually stole a ship. Commandeer as Sparrow would say. But that didn't stop the fact that Will was no a pirate, or fugitive. Nothing would stop him from hanging and he did this all for Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Will thought, as he looked out at the open sea before him. He could still just make out Port Royal in the distance, the vast port that he grew up on after the shipwreck. It had been so long since he sailed, and it still made him miss his mother, the ache that had just begun to heal was slowly reopening. But if Will got Elizabeth back then he knew for sure that that ache would go away. He signed and turned his attention away from the sea to go searching through the downstairs quarters. Leaving Jack and Cali on the deck by themselves

Cali turned away from Sparrow not understanding his stupid pirate method. She quickly walked to the railing behind him and looked out towards the sea. Taking in a big deep breath, she felt her heart stir at her being back on the Sea. Leighton, her brother was still out there and she was positive he was alive. Positive that he had escaped Davy Jones and was out there searching for her, like he always searched for her. She wondered if the news of their ship wreck got back to him. She wondered if anyone out there new she was alive, maybe if she was alive her parents where alive. Her mind was swamped with her past that she didn't hear Jack come up behind her.

"Troubled love?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow in question.

Shaking her head, she looked back towards the sea.

"Then pray tell, why are you looking like you've lost the most precious thing in your world." Jack said smugly.

"Wouldn't you be if your family is missing," Cali said back to him.

"I suppose this Miss Swann was really close to your heart then." Jack replied shifting a little closer to her.

Cali turned her head in surprise realizing what she had said to him earlier. Nodding her head, she desperately wanted to get away from this subject matter. Turning away from Jack she started to walk away, she was surprised when Jack reached out and caught her wrist to stop her.

"You know love, I don't appreciate liars" Jack said looking straight at her. Cali looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she had let her guard down. Was her face that predictable?

"Captain sparrow I have no clue..." Cali started to say but was interrupted when Jack raised his hand to cut her off.

"I repeat again love, I don't appreciate liars on me ship. So either you start telling me the truth or I throw you off" Jack stated with, looking Cali straight in the eyes. Cali was confused. Did Jack remember her? Did he recognize her from long ago? What gave it away?

"I...um...I-I-I...ummm...I have to go" Cali said ripping her wrist out of Jacks grip and running towards the stairs. She couldn't stop to think, she just knew she had to make a run for it. Finally reaching the stairs that lead to under the deck, she made a break for freedom of not telling Jack the truth. If she told him, he wouldn't understand.

**Does Jack know? Is Cali ever gonna tell Jack about their past? What about Nathan? Questions that will all be answered in due time my pretties! In Due time! Hee hee anyway if ya really want to know just review and I'll get back to you or review lots and I'll make the next chapter faster! Yey! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love always,**

**Kate **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Lovelies,**

**Two chapters in ONE WEEK! Love me! I swear I don't know how I fit this into my busy schedule but I was tired of studying one night and decided to write and the juices where a flowing that night. I thought I would get writers block because this is a random chapter. There on their way to Tortuga but really who doesn't want some good steamy romance to spice up a boat ride? Am I right? You could always let me know by REVIEWING! I love hearing from you guys! Plus if you REVIEW I'll mention you in my authors note in my next chapter! Who wouldn't want that! That shows you care and others love caring people! Right? Sooooo Review! YEY! Speaking of reviewers I have to give a shout out and big love to ****EverRose808****!****Thanks for Reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but if I did, Me, Johnny Depp would totally be in love with me….True fact! Probably not….. **

Cali went over to the rail of the ship to look out towards the sea. This is what thinking was about. Starring at the vast open sea, the smell of the salty sea water, and the familiar sounds of waves crashing into the ship. Yes, Cali had finally come home. Too bad Jack Sparrow had to go and ruin it for her. His stupid pirate attitude was getting on her nerves and if he didn't remember her that's fine she could hardly give a care in the world if he did. But what if he was keeping it hidden from her, what if he actually knew her and was just playing around with her.

Cali sighed, her life was getting complicated and she wasn't sure if the complication had anything to do with the arrogant pirate. Looking out at the sea once again she realized that if she kept lying it would eventually catch up with her. She just wasn't sure if she wanted her life to completely catch up with her past. She didn't even realize that Jack was behind her until it was too late.

"Troubled love?" Jack said noticing the surprised look on her face.

"Now why would you say that Sparrow?" Cali replied not wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt. Jack raised his eye brow with her and turned to lean against the railing of the ship.

"You sighed love, when women sigh that means two things, one she's thinking and reflecting too much and is clearly upset about her past and two it's about a man." Jack replied rather fast. Cali looked at Jack like her had grown another head.

"What?" Cali said confused about what Jack had just said to her. Jack smirked at her and learned closer towards her. Cali forced to look up and notice how close Jack really was. Trying to put some distance between them but it didn't work out so well for Cali because Jack just kept following her. He was looking at her eyes and trying to figure out what exactly she was thinking, what she was feeling. But all he got was the stone cold wall that she always wore. Taking an even closer step towards her Jack noticed something shining at him. Looking down he found out exactly what was shining in his eyes. Her locket. The one treasure he was sure he'd recognize anywhere. Reaching towards the locket he grasped the chain it was on pulling it from her neck and towards his eyes. Studying it he realized that it could be opened. And what exactly do people put in lockers. Memories. As Jack went to open the locket, Cali seemed to come out of her trance and grabbed it out of Jacks hands.

"Hands off Sparrow!" Cali said putting the locket down her shirt to keep it hidden. Jack smirked and went to reach it again, knowing that he would get his treasure, he always did. Cali seeing what he was doing stepped away from Jack while smacking his hand away from her once again.

"Come now love, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jack stated moving towards her once again. His smirk still gracing his face. Cali just kept moving backwards until her back hit a wall. Cali whipped her head to look at the wall behind her. "Where did that come from" Cali thought while looking once again at Jack. His smirk seemed to have gotten bigger than it was before. Moving towards her, he stopped just before her, putting his hands on the wall beside her head.

"The hard way it is then." Jack said his breath gracing her face. Cali was once again shocked by how close they were. Cali snapped her head up looking straight into Jack eyes. His face soo close to hers she thought she might suffocate. Cali kept telling herself to not fall for any of his tricks. He was a pirate and none the less a man whore at that.

"Where'd you get the locket from love" Jack asked dropping his vocal pitch. Cali wasn't sure why but his tone of voice seemed to arouse something in her heart and soul which caused her heart to beat faster. Cali gulped down saliva hoping her voice would come out just the way she wanted. Hoping Jack wouldn't know the affect he had on her. But it was too late for Jack saw her. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her discomfort.

"I told you, it was a gift from a man." Cali said patting herself on the back for sounding exactly what she wanted to sound like.

"I told you love to not lie to me" Jack replied moving his hand to her cheek. Brushing his fingers down her soft cheek in a timid lovers caress.

"I'm not lying" Cali said gasping when Jack gripped her neck forcing her closer.

"This belongs to a dear friend of mine, one who went missing 4 years ago." Jack said still gripping her neck. His thumb started to rub against her neck. Cali couldn't help but feel aroused by this intimate gesture. She was focusing so much of her brain into not being attracted to Jack right now and Cali would never admit it, but she was failing and she was failing hard core.

"I...umm...I..." Cali tried to gather herself to think of a lie, to get her feelings under control. But when she thought she had it under control Jack went and slide his hand down from her neck towards the. Chain holding the locket. Bringing it out from under her shirt he rubbed his thumb over the locket like he was getting rid of dirt from it.

"My friend Leighton Branson, had this made for his little sister, on her 16th birthday. So again love how did you get this?" Jack said looking at the locket still. Cali was panicking, maybe he didn't recognize her, and maybe he didn't understand that this was Leighton Branson's sister. This was the girl who everyone thinks is dead.

"I...umm...I-I-I-I didn't s-s-steal it of that's what you're saying." Cali finally got out.

"Then how'd you get the locket love?" Jack asked for the third time since he saw it.

"How'd you think I got it Jack?" Cali asked right back getting her voice back. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her anymore. Jack looked down into her eyes and smirked again.

"Would you like me to show you how love?" Jack said raising his eyebrow, seeing if she would fall under his spell.

"No Jack I would not like you to show me, in fact I'd like if you back away and let me go." Cali said towards Jack. Jack was shocked that she said that. He thought for sure she would fall for his charm, but it doesn't seem so. Either that or she was really trying not to fall for his charm. Little did he know that she really was trying not to fall for his charm. Jack knew when he was beat and tonight he was definitely beaten. Holding his hands up in surrender he backed up enough so that Cali could move away from him. Moving past him Cali made her way towards the stairs leading downstairs. She stopped when she got to the doorway, pausing and turning around towards Jack.

"Oh and Jack?" Cali said calling his attention.

"Yes love?" Jack said back to her while he turned in her direction.

"We know the same man, but I happen to know him better" Cali said with a wink and continued to walk down the stairs leaving a wide eyed Jack on the deck.

"Little minx" Jack mumbled as he went to man the wheel.

**I know this is a shorter chapter but I felt like it had to put in since the ending of chapter 6. **

**A very Jack thing to say right? But it looks like the old Jack Charm seems to not work out for him this time….Almost but not quiet there. I've been doing a lot of thinking on Cali and Jack relationship and I don't know how long I want to wait out before he finds out its his best friends sister he trucking around OR I want to keep this secret for the next story because I'm already thinking of a SEQUEAL….Thoughts everyone? Let me know by REVIEWING! Yeah help a fellow young writer out! Sounds great! I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks in my big bucket of reviews I'll get! **

**Love you all!**

**Kate **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Lovelies!**

**I know it has been a little while but I must say I have three tests week after week I was super busy! I know last Chapter wasn't very long so I made this one longer! I wanna thank ****EverRose808****and ****xxz0eyxx for both of their comments! I appreciate them and I really want a sequel as well! This is my little baby and I can't wait for it to blossom! Please REVIEW and tell me how you think my baby is growing up! Love you All and enjoy! PS. I don't own PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN because if I did Johnny Depp would be my hubby!**

As Cali woke up the next morning she saw that she was alone. Hmmmm while she was coming down the stairs last night she could have sworn she saw Will passed out in one of the hammocks. He may very well be up on the deck awaiting the day. Putting her sword back on her hip, tucking her dagger into her left boot she went up on the deck to await and see what the day brings her.

Finally walking out of the door way that lead to underneath Cali saw jack at the helm and will sitting off to the side on a crate sharpening his sword. Walking towards Will she decided she would start her good mornings there. Plus after what happened last night with jack she wasn't going to talk to him any time soon.

"Good morning Will" Cali said smiling at him as she sat down.

"Morning Cali did you sleep well?" Will asked

"I slept fine last night thank you" Cali replied realizing where this conversation was going nowhere. Just when Cali was about to start another conversation with Will, he looked up from his sword towards Jack and started to speak. Cali sensing that they were going to get into another argument went downstairs to get some food. Walking down the stairs she heard the muffle voices of Will and Jack talking. She swore she heard the topic of Will's "Father" and him being a "Pirate" or having something to do with them. Grabbing some bread and an apple she rushed upstairs to hear the ending of the argument.

""It's not true! He was a merchant sailor; a good respectable man that obeyed the law." Will screamed at Jack. Having heard the Whelp raise his voice at him, Jack turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow. He did not have time to explain to this whelp that his father was a pirate on his ship and nor did he want to tell him that pirate blood ran in his blood.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack said sighing at the end. Will jumped to his feet and put his sword in front of himself.

"My Father was not a pirate!" Will yelled with his sword still pointing at Jack. Jack turned his head once more towards Will and sighed again. This whelp was getting on his last nerve and Jack wasn't going to stand for disobedience and someone telling him he's wrong.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said looking out toward the sea once again. Cali was now on the deck facing the men. She saw Will's face turn an even darker red. He looked like he was about to blow a vein. Not sure if she should jump in and save Will from an embarrassing moment or let it continue on and enjoy it. Cali started to smirk and decided to watch and enjoy. Going back over to the boxes Will was originally sitting on; she thought she would get a good seat to this explosive show.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will sad glaring at Jack remembering what happened in the black smith shop. Jack turned to Will with a smirk on his face.

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" He said raising an eyebrow. His smirk was still on his face and Cali wanted oh so much as to wipe it of his pretty little face. Wait pretty face? Where did that come from? Cali thought. Shaking her shoulders she decided to focus on what was in front of her. Just as Cali looked up to see what the two men were doing she saw Jack swing the wheel and the sail boom come whipping around slamming Will right in the chest and knocking out towards the sea. Will having a decent reflex grabbed on for dear life looking at Jack to see if he would let him back onto the ship. As Cali saw Will get caught by the sail boom she couldn't help but laugh at this situation Will had gotten himself into. At the last minute Jack caught the rope of the sail in his hand and swung it around the wheel to keep the course of the ship. He then turned towards Will and picked up his sword from the ground. Cali wasn't sure how this was going to pan out for Will. She had known him for the last four years to have a hot temper and not be able to control his mouth when he was frustrated. But Jack was different to Cali, he wasn't the same man that would show her around Ship Wreck Cove and he wasn't the man who would spare with her brother whenever they had the chance. No this man in front of her was different. He was the pirate, that Cali always for saw him to be, but she knew he wanted a better life. A life without running from the navy. A life where he could have a family and a wife to hold all the time. A life where he could go out on the sea and come back to said loving wife. But that would never happen now; Jack has tasted freedom, tasted everlasting water of the sea. Hell he was even a pirate lord. She knew that Jack was suspicious of her; she knew Jack thought she was working with the navy or worse Barbosa. But what he didn't know was that Cali was trying to find her family once again. She was trying to find her way back to her home. The one place in the world her heart would always want and point towards. Cali hadn't realized that Jack had let Will come back onto the ship and was once again stirring their way to Tortuga.

Will rushed by Cali on his way below deck, where Cali could only assume he would stay the rest of the day since he was once again beaten by a pirate. Cali looked up to see Jack starring at her from the wheel. With a slight tilt of his head, Jack beckoned her to him. Not thinking a thing about what had happened last night Cali started to get up and walk towards Jack. As she got to the helm she noticed that Jack wasn't carrying his pistol with him.

"What do you want Sparrow?" Cali asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jack looked at her trying to figure out what Cali's next move would be. Seeing that she wasn't going to give anything away he decided to finish their conversation off from yesterday evening.

"I want you love, to tell me where you got that necklace from?" Jack said raising his eyebrow to see how she would react.

"The necklace Jack" Cali said pointing to it. "Is from a man that is long gone and I have no clue where he is" Cali finished her sentence off and released her necklace.

"I see you won't actually tell me where you got it from then. Fine, tell me about your family? Your mom and dad" Jack said trying to sound non excited for her life story. Cali shook her head, like hell she was going to tell him about her family. If he didn't remember who she was then why would she tell him about her life history only for him to find out that way? No way in hell was she going to let that happen. She looked around the whole ship to make sure if she needed an escape from Jack she would have one. Seeing that her best bet would be to run down the stairs she knew that would be her only escape. Jack moved away from the wheel and turned towards Cali.

"I don't see how knowing my family history at all will help you. I don't understand what my history at all will help with." Cali said backing away from Jack and turning towards the sea once more. Jack moved closer to Cali so that he was standing so close to her that their chest where touching. Cali tried to move away from Jack but seemed to walk right back into the rail of the ship. Caught by surprise Cali looked right up at Jack and saw him smirking down at her. Noticing that he caught her off guard and that she was trapped.

"Well love," Jack began moving his hand to her cheek. Touching it with gentle caresses. "If I know more about you, then might be able to understand your hatred towards me." He said with his hand still sitting on her cheek.

"Move away from me Sparrow" Cali said trying to make it sound strong but it came out as a whisper. Jack's smirk turned into a grin as he heard what she had just said.

"Now love, I don't think you really mean that." Still moving his thumb across her cheek, then towards her plump lips. "I don't think you mean it at all"

Cali couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't move if she wanted to, the awful part about it all was that she really didn't want to move from Jack. She wanted to stay where she was, there in his arms with him caressing her face. Wait what was she thinking, she didn't want that, and she sure as hell didn't want Jack. She needed to get away from him or else she might do something she didn't want to do. Or so she thought. Maybe she did want Jack to continue his seduction. Cali couldn't believe where her thoughts were going. She never wanted to think of Jack in that way. She couldn't think of Jack in that way. He was her brother's best friend or was until he went missing four years ago. No Jack was and has always been a womanizer and used seduction techniques to get what he wants. And right now he wanted to know who she was and Cali just wasn't sure if she was ready for him to find out. Finally looking at Jack again Cali moved her hand to push Jacks away. This only caused Jack to move both of his hand beside her body on the railing. Cali couldn't help but notice that they were now even closer to each to other. Not at all what Cali had in mind.

"Move out of my way Sparrow" Cali said now enforcing her voice, no longer was it timid.

"Not until you tell me where you got this necklace. I won't tolerate liars and I won't tolerate liars who steal from my friends. I'm a pirate love, pillaging and stealing is what we do, but when it comes to friends and families that is one line we do not cross." Jack said no longer grinning or smirking at her. His arms caging her in and keeping her from moving away from him this time. Cali looked up at him and was immediately surprized by how passionate he was about the necklace. Maybe her brother really was his best friend and maybe pirates did only care about family and friends. Cali couldn't really believe what she was seeing nor could she believe what she was hearing either. Seeing how there was no other way for to get out of this compromising position with Jack, she might actually have to tell him the truth.

"I've told you once before Sparrow I didn't steal this necklace from anyone, it was given to me" Cali stated hoping it might click with Jack.

"So who did you get it from then love? They must have been the dirty scaly wags" Jack said raising his eyebrow at her.

"They did not steal it from anyone, they couldn't have stolen it from anyone" Cali said right back at Jack.

"Oh really, because I highly doubt the sister of Leighton Branson would willingly give this to you. In fact I know her very well and she would never give something her brother gave her away. So once again love you have lied." Jack said getting tired of this little game she was playing.

"What if she didn't give it away?" Cali asked raising her eyebrow. Jack just looked at her in disbelief.

"Well that would make you Catherine and I highly doubt your Catherine Branson because she died four years ago. Although you do look very similar to Catherine." Jack said trying to figure out what was going on and were this conversation was gonna go. Cali decided to play this out and see how smart the cunning Jack Sparrow really was.

"Well you see Jack" Cali raised her hand and started to stroke up and down on Jack chest. Realizing that she definitely had his attention she kept doing it. "What if I told you that she didn't die four years and is currently on a ship trying to find her brother." Cali finished

"I would say love that you are once again lying." Jack said raising his left hand to grab her hand from his chest.

"Damn it Sparrow! Don't you understand what I have been saying this entire time?" Cali yelled at Jack taking her hand out of his and pushing him away from her. Jack backed up right into the wheel. He didn't know what to say to her.

"It's me Jack! I'm Catherine! But you wouldn't know that would you, I haven't heard or seen you for over four years!" Cali screamed and walked down the stairs towards her hammock leaving Jack once again alone at the helm.

"Catherine?" Jack whispered after, while he watched her walk away from him once again.

**AHHHHHH! Jack knows! I'm sooo excited to see what will happen to their conversations later on! Quick preview the next chappie will be them arriving in Tortuga which will of course have more drama with Mr. Gibbs joining our little crew. William of course won't know until later on in this story, because nothing is ever really good until William knows. Thanks for reading and I really do appreciate the REVIEWS! They mean soo much to me, and if there is anything you would rather me do in this story go on and tell me! I would love to know! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know it's been a long time and everything but I had to finish all my exams for uni and I just did and then I'm going back on Monday…..not fun. But in the mean time I plan on trying to get at least two chapters to you by this weekend. I finished this one in about a day and a bit so I think I can do the exact same thing with the next one. I hope you all enjoy it and everything! I wanna thank RosesMoon and SkyPainter1212 for giving me a REVIEW! I'm gonna try and get more chapters up for you guys because I do enjoy when I get comments and REVIEWS back! Thank you soooooooo much!**

**PS. I don't own POTC but if I did Johnny Depp would be my hubby! And we would have many many kiddies! **

**Love you all and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know by REVIEWING**

**Now on to the story! **

Cali couldn't believe that she just told Jack. She paced back and forth trying to figure out what exactly she was gonna do. She didn't exactly go around telling him in a nice way either, she more or less screamed it at him. Pity that he wasn't smart enough to catch on though, she was positive that he would. Cali pondered over and over what she was going to do about Jack, especially since William didn't exactly know about her past. It wouldn't have been safe for her if she actually did tell someone at Port Royal. Especially since Nathan was her closet friend their and he was part of the Navy. Coming out and saying her father was a notorious pirate who is well known, to a Navy man wouldn't have been her brightest idea. Once again Cali grabbed her necklace and started to play with it. She knew they were coming close to Tortuga, she could already hear the sounds of drunken pirates and screaming whores. But it was those sounds that made her truly feel like she was coming home. Cali had lived in Tortuga for a period of her teenage years, helping her mother out while her father was out at sea. Normally they would stay in her childhood home in Ship Wreak Cove but her father was running around to most of the ports near Tortuga so Cali and her mother stayed there for four months. She had helped out as a bar wench in a couple of taverns and knew the owners well. But hopefully they won't remember Cali since being under the radar is exactly what she was trying to do.

Cali knew that she had to get back to the deck to help bring in the ship but that would mean that she would have to face Jack once again knew. She wasn't exactly sure if he would say anything in front of William but she can't be too sure. He is after all a pirate and from what Cali knew from having grown up as a pirate's daughter that you can't trust them. Cali started to pace again. What to do, what to do. Fighting the rest of her daemons from her past, Cali stopped pacing and went up the stairs towards the deck. Reaching the deck she looked around and noticed Tortuga coming closer and closer. She turned her head quickly when she heard the scuffle of someone's boots on the deck. She sighed when she turned to see William standing there.

"Doesn't look like much." Will stated as he stares at Tortuga. Cali turned away from to look towards Tortuga again but couldn't help but notice Jack staring at her. Cali looked at Jack as she spoke her next words.

"You shouldn't judge something on its appearance William, you never know what you may find on the inside" Cali finished and walked to get the rope and sails ready. Will watched her walk away; he didn't understand what Cali was talking about. Surely it had nothing to do with the garbage of a town they were pulling into, something must be wrong with Cali but what did Jack have to do with it. Shaking his head he would have to ask her later on, for now he would go and help her and Jack so they can get off this island faster.

Jack was watching Cali very closely. He heard every word she had said to the Whelp and knew exactly what she was saying. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How had he not known it was Catherine? The one person in the world who never judged him for being a pirate, nor did she ever judge him when he was a navy sailor for a short period of his life. She always believed that he was supposed to do great things in his life and he thought it was getting out of piracy for good. But his past always came back and his love of the sea and his dear Black Pearl always trumped what he wanted most in the world. Jack in his years on the sea had learned many different things from famous pirates and intelligent sailors but the one thing he learned on his voyages and one thing he has only ever experienced twice in his life. Well if you were to ask Jack himself he would say he experienced it only once and the other was just a passing. A fling of some sort. A four letter word that till this day has haunted him and his being for the last four years because he was afraid of the person it would make him and if the person was alive. Love. That's right the famous Capitan Jack Sparrow had fallen in love. He would say he loved because it truly was in his past and if anyone knew Jack, they knew that he doesn't like reliving the past. Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Whelp coming towards the helm.

"How long are we staying here Jack?" Will asked, as they made the last remaining preparations for docking.

"Two days the most get a crew and start heading towards your lady love." Jack replied making the final stirrings of the ship. Will nodded his head and went down to help Cali with a rope that was giving her troubles.

They had finally gotten to Tortuga and Cali took in the smell and sights before. Nothing had change from the past four years. Cali could have sworn that every person she left, every barrel that was filled with ale was all still there. In the exact spots she left it. Of course that really couldn't happen. It would be near impossible for that to happen. Walking down the plank behind Will and Jack, she could of sworn she someone was watching her or them really. Looking around her she saw someone hiding in the shadows looking directly towards them, well her. Making sure that she was closer to Jack and Will, Cali heard Jack ask Will what he thought of Tortuga. Cali snorted when she heard William say it will linger. She knew very well that this place is exactly what Will thought all pirates do. A typical stereotype. As they continued to walk Cali noticed a lot of familiar faces. Not paying attention and still freaked out by someone watching them she walked right into Wills back. She looked around Wills back to see what was going on in front of her. She saw a woman standing in front of Jack and Cali noticed that she didn't look at all happy. The woman of course was the typical 'whore' as most people would notice because her breasts were practically hanging out of her dress. But Cali couldn't help but notice that the woman actually looked familiar. She could place on her name or when she had met her until she started to speak.

"Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed when he saw her. Scarlet looked at Jack and slapped him right across his face. The slap was so loud that Cali even flinch when she heard it. Jack was rubbing his cheek when he turned towards the two.

"Not sure if I deserved that one" Jack said still rubbing his cheek. Cali rolled her eyes at him trying hard to contain her laughter. Will only smirked at Jack. Jack turned away from them and Cali noticed another coming towards them. This time she actually did recognize her. It was Giselle. Cali couldn't help but hide behind Wills back hoping that Giselle wouldn't see her. Not only did Cali not like Giselle, the last time she saw her, Cali and Giselle didn't exactly exchange happy greetings.

"Giselle" Jack once again said with his arms open.

"Who was she? And who is that?" Giselle said with a fake smile on her face, pointing towards Cali's back. Jack turned towards Cali who was now lifting her head to see what was going on. He turned back towards Giselle with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Another loud smack could be heard and the other cheek of Jacks was turning red again. As Giselle went to walk away she looked at Cali once again. A confused look came across her face.

"Catherine?" Giselle asked trying to get a better look at her. Cali straightened up and decided now would be a good time to get herself out of trouble.

"Ah…No sorry, my names Cali Swann actually. I don't know who this Catherine is you're looking for." Said Cali trying to get out of this mess. Giselle's face didn't change, until she gave a giant huff and walked away from them. Cali let out a huge breath that she had been holding. Turning towards Jack she noticed that his cheeks were slowing turning back to normal. He turned and started to walk towards a tavern. Cali and Will started to follow after Jack. Cali read the sign of the tavern right before they walked in. _The Faithful Bride_. Cali did a double take on the sign. Just what she needed right now, to walk right into the tavern where she worked. Yep perfect. Cali couldn't help but shake her head at the luck she was managing to have while in Tortuga. Cali looked around the tavern and couldn't help but noticed that nothing in the tavern was different. Everything was in the same position as it was all that time ago. Cali saw Jack go up to bar. He was talking to one of the bartenders. Cali didn't recognize him. As she looked around the room she saw Will was fidgeting around with his belt adjusting it. He looked nervous and Cali couldn't blame him, this place was filled with drunken pirates and their whores either passed out, or dry humping each other. Yeah, Cali couldn't blame Will for being nervous at all. Cali was suddenly startled when a drunken pirate came up to her grabbing her ass with on hand.

"Ya wanna get out of this place love, it's a little cramp." He said still with his hand on her ass. He brought up his other to cup one of her breasts but Cali had had enough of this harassment. In a flash Cali had whipped out her sword and pushed the man up against one of the wall posts. The man's eyes flashed wide open and he tried to wiggle out of Cali's grasp. Only Cali made sure he couldn't move and dug her sword a little deeper into his throat that blood started to show. She leaned down and to say something to him.

"Don't ever touch me again, if you want to keep all your fingers and your precious family jewels" Cali growled at him. As soon as Cali mentioned his family jewels, his eye brows shot up in horror. Cali let him go slowly and put her sword away. She turned back to notice Jack and Will looking at her. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Cali just shrugged and started to walk towards them.

"So did you find out what you needed?" Cali asked looking at Jack. Will was still looking at her with a shocked expression, trying to figure out what had just happened. Jack nodded his head and pointed for them to follow him. Jack walked to the back of the tavern to where apparently they keep their pigs. Will looked absolutely discussed while Cali looked over Williams shoulder to see a man actually sleeping with the pigs. Cali immediately knew who they had been in search for. She really should of known, this was Jack go to man. Mr. Joshamee Gibbs. Cali saw Jack kick Mr. Gibbs foot to try and awaken him but he didn't even budge. Seeing how this wasn't going to work, Jack saw two buckets full of water. He leaned over and picked them up giving one to Will and keeping the other for himself. Will completely confused about what was going on, just stood there holding the bucket. Jack swung back and threw the water towards Gibbs. As soon as the water hit him he swung up raising a dagger yelling out a line of curses.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted at the three. He looked around the room at all of them finally relaxing when he saw Jack. "Mothers love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's asleep. It's bad luck." Gibbs finished shaking his head towards Jack. Cali rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the superstitions fool begins with all his mumbo jumbo rules.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack said. Cali looked at Jack knowing right away he what he was going to say to Gibbs before he did. "The man who does the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said with a grin on his face. Gibbs looks confused for a moment and then his face lights up and he starts grinning right back at Jack.

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs replies grabbing Jacks hand to help him get to his feet. Cali groans as she realized how bad Gibbs smelt and apparently so did Will because he threw his bucket of water at Gibbs.

"Blast it child! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yells at Will. Cali started laughing so hard that she had to cover it up with a cough.

"It's for the smell" Will replied to Gibbs with a shrug. Gibbs gave Will a glare until he realized that he was probably right about the smelling part. As they all looked at each other they agreed they should get going. Jack and Gibbs were walking ahead of Will and Cali when Gibbs turned to Jack.

"Who's the girl?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"No one. No one at all" Jack said to Gibbs not even looking at him.

"Really? Because she reminds me of someone that I once knew" Gibbs said to Jack slyly. Jack looked at Gibbs quickly and knew that Gibbs had recognized Cali. The old man never let anything slip under his fingers.

"Oh really? Who does she remind you of?" Jack said forcing himself to give away anything.

"A little girl I once knew. Of course Jack you would know her to, because you used to faun over her." Gibbs said with a smirk. Jack stopped walking and turn directly towards Gibbs.

"She is nothing like her" Jack snapped and started walking faster than he was before. Everyone had to walk faster in order to catch up to Jack. He had marched into the tavern and found a table that was empty. He quickly grabbed it and ordered two rums. As he handed the rum off to Gibbs, Jack turned towards Will and started to speak in a hushed tone.

"Keep a sharp eye" He said directly towards Will. He moved to go sit but turned sharply around to face Cali. He marched up to her so that he stood directly in front of her. He bent down so that his lips where right by her ear.

"Keep the Whelp in line. Make sure he keeps a sharp eye and when this is all over we need to talk." Jack whispered into her ear. The feel of his breath on her sent a shiver down her spine and Cali felt her breath come in sharp gasps. Jack pulled away and took a look at her face. Cali had managed to close her eyes when Jack was talking into her ear. He smirked and walked to sit down with Gibbs. Cali opened her eyes and went to stand by Will.

Cali wasn't even bothered to listen to Jack and Gibbs conversation. Even though she knew that Jack was probably gonna go after the pearl to get her back. Plus if William says he's a Turner that would mean Jack will use him as leverage. Which means keeping her identity hidden just got more desperate than normal. If she couldn't hide from Gibbs how was she gonna hide from Barbossa and the rest of the pearls crew. Almost an impossible mission. But if Jack knows, he'll make damn sure to keep her invisible. Cali's thoughts were disrupted by a sudden brawl in the tavern. She turned to makes sure William was okay and saw this huge woman hanging off of him. Cali started to laugh when she saw Will trying to get out of her hold. Thinking that maybe she should help Will out; she pulled her dagger out of her boot and turned it to the woman's next.

"Leave or I slit your throat" Cali growled into her ear. The woman turned towards Cali and ran like hell to get away from the two. Will turned towards Cali to thank her when a drunken pirate came up behind her and wrapped his arms and pulled her tight against his chest. Cali was so surprised by this she dropped her dagger. This man was touching her waist and cupping one of her breast. Cali had no idea how she was getting out of this, she started to wiggle but all it did was make the man grasp her harder towards him. Cali was trying so hard to get out of this trouble she was currently in and found no way out of it without any help. She looked up to see if Will was anywhere around her to help her out and saw that he wasn't even close to her. Who the hell was gonna help her out? Still struggling Cali was now frantically trying to get out. And then a miracle happened. The dirty bastard that was holding loosened his grip because someone had knocked him out. Finally getting out of his grip, she turned towards the man that now laid on the floor and saw Jack standing over him. Without even thinking Cali ran forward and hugged Jack tightly around his chest. The force of the impact caused Jack to stumble and the shock of her hugging him. Jack didn't know what to do, should he hold her? Should he comfort her? Did he know how?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Cali mumbled into Jacks chest. She then pushed away from him and looked him dead in the eyes. Jack looked down at Cali and couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek.

"It was no problem love." He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He quickly dropped his hand and turned to Gibbs, he waved his hand and Gibbs stood up, grabbed William by his arm and dragged him towards the door of the tavern where now Cali and Jack stood waiting for them.

"I've booked rooms for us, Gibbs have a crew ready for us by the noon tide." Jack said tugging on Cali's arm forcing her to come with him. Gibbs nodded his head at Jack and took off towards a different tavern. Will walked with Jack and Cali towards the rooms they had booked. Turns out Jack really only booked two which means someone has to share a room with Cali. She should have known. Jack pushed Will into the other bedroom and closes the door right behind them. He then turned and pushed Cali into the other room. Shutting the door behind them Cali noticed that there was only one bed and thank god it was a big bed. Cali went over and sat down on the bed. Jack was looking at her and Cali knew he wanted to talk about what has happened to her, or more of what happened to her.

"Catherine…I…um…I" Jack started to say but suddenly stopped talking. Cali looked up at him, she couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead, when I heard about the ship wreck, I…just…"Jack sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. He took off his hat and put it down on the night stand beside the bed.

"Jack, I thought I was dead. I woke up in Port Royal with no memory of what had happened to my family. I still don't know what happened. I don't know if Leighton is alive, I don't know if my mom and dad survived the ship wreck either. As of right now my family is dead and I have no clue if their alive." Cali said towards Jack, she had tears starting to form in her eyes. She still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, but noticed that Jack had decided to take off his effects and laze back against the wall and the bed. He was looking at her trying himself to figure her out. This definitely wasn't the Catherine he had once known. This woman in front of him is someone way stronger and has the strength to defend herself. This wasn't the girl he taught to fight with a sword or taught hand to hand combat, though with what he saw today she needed a refresh. He found the woman in front of him sexy, charming and he was seriously turned on by her physical features. Jack shook his head to get the ideas that where now forming in his head.

"Well love you better get some sleep, early morning tomorrow wouldn't want you to be dead on your feet if you spend the night up with me." Jack winked at her and turned over onto his side.

"Umm Jack? Are we supposed to just sleep in the same bed together?" Cali asked looking confused at what the sleeping arrangements are gonna be.

"The beds big enough for both of us love no need to fret over something like sleeping arrangements. Besides I'll be a complete gentleman." Jack said with his back to her.

"Fine but as long as you don't touch me, and don't even think about trying anything while I'm sleeping, then you won't lose any limbs tomorrow morning." Cali said pointing her finger right at Jack.

"Fine, fine whatever you say love, just go to bed." Jack said waving his hand at her. Cali laid down underneath the covers and brought them up to her shoulders. This was gonna be a long night for her and she wasn't sure what she might do during it.

**Hey! SOOOOOO I bet a lot of questions are going through your head like…WHO DOES JACK LOVE?! Well I'm sure you've gotten the basic romantic ideal between both Cali and Jack so I think you all can answer that question. I think the real question is JACK ADMITS TO LOVING SOMEONE! Well not out loud so I guess it's a step in the right direction. Admitting it to himself. I don't know about you guys but what do you thinks gonna happen during the night? I have many ideas and over the night I'm gonna put them all together. I really hope you guys like where this is all going. Of course Gibbs knows who she is just won't admit it till the next chapter when they are back on the Interceptor. That's where Gibbs does all is best talking! Of course he'll briefly tell William the story behind Cali's parentage but not tell Will it's Cali's story….but subtle hints will be given William is just too oblivious to figure it out. The last thing I wanna say is Cali's family and Barbossa are gonna have a past that will be relieved when Cali comes face to face with Barbossa himself. SOOO that being said I hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter because I'll know by you REVIEWING! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LOVE **

**KATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies! It's been a long time! This chapter is shorter than the last one but it gets pretty steaming in the bed room….Hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as me. I felt it was time for Jack and Cali's relationship have a little push towards the romance instead of all this flirting. I hope you guys REVIEW, because seriously I write faster when you all send me something. I feel super special. Thanks to EverRose808 for specifically asking me to update soon! Here you all goo! Enjoy and please do REVIEW!**

Cali opened her eyes the next morning and closed them right away when she realized how bright it was in the room. Opening one eye at a time she slowly got used to the light in the room. She also noticed that her pillow was unbelievably comfortable and she couldn't help but snuggle in closer. She had to ask the inn keeper where they got them so she could have one. It was the best sleep she had in quite a long time and Cali knew if she could help it she would hold on to it. As Cali was about to go back to sleep, she heard some sort of drum was being played outside. Stranger things have happened in Tortuga, so Cali put that thought aside and tried to go back to sleep. What startled her next was when she realized it was actually her pillow making that noise and that her pillow was also moving up and down. Cali then realized that her pillow was not actually a pillow but was Jack's chest. Cali's eyes whipped open and she pushed her self so hard off of Jack that she fell off the bed and actually pushed Jack off the other side as well.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Jack yelled at Cali as he was rubbing the back of his head which he had wacked on the side of the nightstand. Cali was trying to catch her breath as she realized what had just happened during the night. Glaring at Jack, Cali got up and started putting her effects back on her.

"I told you not to touch me last night and I end up on your chest in the morning Jack. Can you explain that?" Cali said back with so much anger poured into her words.

"Now love, I had nothing to do with that." Jack said getting up and started to put his effects on himself.

"Bull shit Jack; you damn well know what happened! You planned this the whole time. Seduce me into sleeping in the same bed so that you could feel up my body." Cali said now coming over to where Jack was finishing tying his belt.

"I didn't touch you at all last night; you're the one who decided to use my chest instead of your damn pillow. Now as I gonna object when a beautiful woman wants to put her head on my chest. Well of course not! And if I wanted to seduce you love, you would know." He said turning towards her with a blank face not giving anything away. Cali kept walking towards him putting nothing but a step worth of space between them.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sparrow; you have been seducing me since you first saw me." Cali said starting to back away from Jack. She turned around to go and get something to eat when Jack grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to his chest. Her hand went out to try and stop the collision from happening but ended up making it worse. Jack still had a hard grip on her wrist and with his other arm he wrapped it around her waist. Cali looked straight up at Jack face, shock was clearly written all over her face. Jack smirked down at Cali's face, he knew that she wouldn't move from his grip and if she thought he was seducing her before was she gonna be surprised now.

"Let me go Sparrow" Cali said trying to push him away from her.

"You can try and push me away love but it's not going to work." He leaned down saying the last part in her ear, "If you thought I was seducing you before love then you're going to be in love when I'm done here."

Cali tried again to break from Jack grasp only to find herself being pulled in tighter into Jack grasp. She wiggled around struggling for a while then she finally gave up when she realized that there was no way Jack was going to let her go. If that was the case then Cali was going to have to brace herself for whatever seductive manly impulse Jack was going to give her. Jack smirk grew when he notice Cali submit to his grasp, but grew wider when he saw her look up at him waiting for what he assume was torture from himself. That wasn't going to happen. No he was going to make her enjoy this if it was the last thing he would do. Leaning down lower so his mouth was by her ear again he started to kiss her ear lobe and then moved down to where her ear met her head. He heard her take in a sharp breath and he couldn't help but smile at this. Cali's eyes widen when Jack started to kiss up and down her neck, her jaw, her other ear and then the corner of her mouth. She was going to push away but for some reason Cali couldn't bring herself to push away. Jack pulled back so that their faces were only an inch away but far enough away so he could look into her eyes. What Jack saw there was something he hadn't seen in a long time, and a good old friend that kept him busy at night. Love and Lust. Jack didn't know what he to think and he didn't know what was happening to him but he did know he felt a pull with Cali that he hadn't felt since they were young. Before her brother got into pirating, before he went to work for the navy, and definitely before she lost all her family in that ship wreck. He had been through the biggest emotional break down when they had parted and he swore that he would never feel that way again. No one and nothing where going to break him. He had kept this promise for so long that he never thought about when he would see her again how fast it would all come back to him in full force.

Cali was watching Jack trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do next. She couldn't believe what she was feeling when Jack started to kiss her skin. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop and she didn't want to ever have that moment end. But with him now looking at her with so much mixed emotions in his eyes she didn't know to believe. Before Cali even knew what she was doing she leaned up and closed the gap between them. And as soon as their lips met there was a spark and a shiver that ran down her spine. Jack was shocked that she had started the kiss but quickly recovered and pulled Cali closer to him. He was running his hands up and down her back when he settled one hand in her hair pulling her in a slight angle so he could get closer to her in possible. Cali gasped and Jack took that opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth. Cali wasn't going to willingly give Jack dominance in this battle this time she was going to win. As she was thinking this Jack moved his other hand to her back and pushed her back words. She started walking, not sure where she was going to go and soon found herself on top of the bed once again. Cali's hands where locked tight in Jack hair pulling at it ever so often causing Jack to groan into her mouth. Jack ran his hand down her body to where her shirt and pants met. Luckily for Jack her shirt was lifted and he could put his hand right up her shirt. Running his hand up he cupped her breast lightly his thumb across her nipple. Cali moaned into Jack's mouth arching her back as he continued to rub her nipple.

"Cali, you in there still?" Will yelled from behind the door. Cali whipped open her eyes and pushed Jack off her soo fast that Jack ended up on the floor for the second time that morning. "Cali?!" Will kept yelling and banging on her door.

"Bloody hell" Jack muttered as he rubbed a hand across the back of his head. Cali jumped up from the bed tucking her shirt into her pants once again and trying to smooth down her hair. She rushed to the door and opened for Will.

"William" Cali whispered out as she opened her door. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to head down for breakfast." Will said as he pointed towards the stairs. Nodding her head quickly at Will and told him she would meet him down there in a second, she wanted to get the rest of her affects before leaving this room. Will nodded and said he would meet her downstairs. Cali closed the door quickly and leaned against it. She let out a big breath; she didn't even realize that she was holding one to begin with.

"You're looking a little flush their love" Jack said finally getting off the floor. Cali rolled her eyes and walked around Jack to get her effects. Ignoring him completely so she didn't have to answer any questions she was sure he was going to ask. Finally having all her belongings on she turned towards the door to go and get breakfast. Jack quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her before she got even close to the door.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow when he saw her face flush.

"To go and get breakfast with William" Cali stated to Jack, she tugged on her wrist trying to get herself free once again. Jack only held on tighter.

"Not so fast, we have things to talk about Catherine" Jack said trying to bring her once again into his arms.

"I think we've done enough talking for now Sparrow, right now I'm going to go and get breakfast and then we are going to meet your new crew." Cali said giving her wrist one last finally tug and she was free. Turning around once again she made her way to the door. Putting her hand on the handle she was about to turn it when Jack started to speak.

"You can't always run from your troubles Catherine. We will eventually talk about what happened." Jack said, suddenly Cali realized how close he was when he brought his hand up and brushed away the hair on her neck. Leaning down he kissed her neck, Cali moaned feeling the tingle down her spin once again.

"Besides" Jack whispered bring his lips to her ear, "I know you enjoyed it love"

Cali opened the door quickly and walked out closing the door in Jack face.

"You have no idea" Cali muttered to herself as she walked away and down the staircase towards Will.

**AHHHH THEY KISSED! Well it was more than that but still! Pretty heated I know! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the heated moments; this is actually my first time writing something like this. Let me know by REVIEWING! If I actually made one pretty good. I know this is a short one but when I wrote the last part I couldn't bring myself to continue on with her meeting Will I have the next chapter planned out so I would expect me writing it this next two weeks coming up. Hopefully I can have time to do that. Got two essays and two tests coming up this next two weeks so I'm a little bit busy. But I will try my hardest! I enjoy getting reviews from you guys motivates me to write faster. So the more reviews I get the fast I will write the next chapter! Love you all! And please REVIEW! I really wanna know what you all think!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


End file.
